


Hidden life

by Sanitylight7



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanitylight7/pseuds/Sanitylight7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm coming to you Yomiel wasn't my last note</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden life

**Author's Note:**

> What if Sissel fake her death

It has been a week since he died and now all was left was his stuff collecting dust.As I sat down on the brown cold wooden floor letting a few tears rolling down my cheek I remember our plan for the  future,but now he gone.

I held my necklace made out the meteorite core I took from the park after the incident, it always help me hold on when things get tough. Then an idea struck me what if I fake my own death and start a new life so that I can take off the pain within me.

 I grab a piece of paper off the table and write, I'm coming to you Yomiel. I place the note on the kitchen counter and went to grab  some clothes to where and change my hair style to flat hair, I also wore a brown hooded cloak on me.I stare at the rooms for a while just to see it last before I left, the last room a stare the longest was the door I remember the last time he left ,a tear roll down but I held it back,I have to be strong for him. 

I turn around and walk to exit the back window and start climbing over it. Then I heard a knock on the door ,part of me want to open it but it was too late to turn back now .I mutter a few word to my self as went to over the fence and went into the bushes,Goodbye Yomiel.


End file.
